Hot Chocolate Love
by chocoaddicted
Summary: Sakura ragu akan memberikan cokelat buatannya pada Sasuke atau tidak. Banyak faktor x yang membuat nyalinya down untuk memberikan cokelat biasa yang luar biasa itu pada Sasuke./For Valentine day, walaupun udah lewat. hahaha. Oneshot. RnR? Kamsa hamnida.


**Chocoaddicted**** Presents…**

**Hot Chocolate Love**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Chocolate Love by SNSD/Girl's Generation.**

**Warning: OOC, Semi Canon, Gaje, Abal, Pasaran, Typo dan sebangsanya.**

**Terinspirasi dari komik SHIBA Nana: Gorgeous Twins**

**.**

**.**

**Hot Chocolate Love**

Langit sudah berubah warna dari biru menjadi oranye. Terlihat beberapa burung gagak yang berterbangan kembali ke sarang mereka sambil berkoak-koak. Ninja-ninja dari desa yang terkenal di dunia perninjaan—Konoha—terlihat tergesa-gesa kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Ini bukan karena mereka takut akan gelap malam, tapi karena langit sudah berubah senja dan saatnya mereka mengistiraharkan diri mereka setelah melaksanakan misi dari sang Hokage, Naruto Namikaze.

Jalanan tampak lengang dan sepi dari hiruk pikuk para shinobi dan kunoichi, bahkan anak-anak yang sedang bermain atau berlatih kunai pun sudah kembali pulang setelah dijemput oleh orang tua mereka atau pulang bersama teman-temannya.

Semua keadaan yang sepi tadi tidak terlihat di sebuah rumah sakit yang berada di desa Konoha tersebut. Terlihat beberapa _medic-nin_ sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa di lorong rumah sakit. Ternyata mereka sedang mengobati beberapa shinobi yang terluka akibat misi tingkat A yang diberikan oleh sang Hokage.

Seorang _medic-nin_ berkepribadian ganda menyenderkan dirinya di sofa ruang kerjanya bersama sang sahabat, si _ponytail_. Si gadis berkepribadian ganda—Sakura—memerhatikan sahabatnya yang sedang sibuk membaca sebuah buku yang sampulnya bergambar cokelat. Sakura langsung mengetahui bahwa itu adalah buku resep.

"Hey, Sakura?" panggil si _ponytail_—Ino—pada Sakura.

"Hn?" sahut Sakura.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan apa saja untuk _valentine_ besok?" tanya Ino sambil menutup buku resep yang tadi dia baca.

"…" Sakura tidak menjawab, dia sedang berpikir. '_Valentine? _Dengan siapa aku akan merayakannya? Pacar saja tidak punya,' pikir Sakura.

Ino menghela napas, dia paham mengapa sahabatnya ini diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sakura, kau tidak menyiapkan apa-apa untuk Sasuke?" pertanyaan Ino yang satu ini membuat Sakura tersentak dan merubah posisinya yang tadinya dia sedang duduk santai di sofa menjadi duduk tegak menatap Ino, namun beberapa saat kemudian dia menunduk.

Ino menautkan alisnya melihat respon Sakura. "Hey, jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini. Kau harus memberikan cokelat pada Sasuke dan menyatakan cintamu sebelum Karin merebut Sasuke darimu."

Ucapan Ino membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ino dengan ragu. "Menyatakan cinta? Kau tau 'kan dulu aku pernah ditolak Sasuke?" Sakura menghela napas berat, "walaupun tidak langsung," lanjutnya dengan suara pelan.

"Itu 'kan dulu saat Sasuke akan pergi dari Konoha dan dikuasai oleh rasa bencinya dengan Itachi. Aku yakin sekarang Sasuke sudah berubah." Ino mencoba menyemangati Sakura yang terlihat putus asa.

Sakura terlihat seperti berpikir. Sejak Sasuke kembali lagi ke Konoha dan menyatakan ingin kembali mengabdi kepada desa kelahirannya ini, Sasuke belum sekali pun bicara secara intens dengan Sakura. Ketika mereka bertemu, Sakura hanya menyapanya dan hanya dijawab "Hn" andalan Sasuke. Sakura begitu takut untuk mendekati Sasuke. Dia takut Sasuke masih membencinya seperti dulu.

Sakura juga kepikiran dengan sosok Karin yang selalu lengket dengan Sasuke. Bahkan Karin tinggal satu komplek dengan Sasuke, bersama tim taka yang lain tentunya. Namun Sakura berpikir kedekatan Karin dengan Sasuke mengalahkan kedekatannya denga Sasuke ketika di tim tujuh dulu.

Sakura menghela napas panjang dan menundukkan kepalanya memandang sepatu berhak tujuh centimeter yang dia pakai. Membuat cokelat? Mana dia bisa. Dulu saja membuatkan bekal untuk Sasuke, Naruto dan Kakashi malah membuahkan hasil mereka masuk ke rumah sakit akibat keracunan makanan. Apalagi dia harus membuat cokelat? Dia belum mau kehilangan Sasuke untuk selamanya.

Dan menyatakan cintanya yang selama ini dia pendam pada Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya? Tidak, tidak. Sakura bertemu Sasuke saja rasanya berat untuk menyapanya, saking malunya. Bagaimana ketika dia harus menyatakan cintanya? Bisa-bisa dia pingsan duluan seperti kebiasaan Hinata ketika melihat Naruto tersenyum manis padanya.

"Haaaah…" Sakura membuang napas panjang. Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya memerhatikan Sakura.

"Ini." Ino menyodorkan buku resepnya pada Sakura. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya memandang buku itu.

"Aku rasa kau lebih membutuhkan buku ini daripada aku." Terlihat beberapa lipatan di jidat lebarnya Sakura. Maksudnya apa 'tuh si Ino bilang kalau Sakura lebih membutuhkan buku itu daripada dia?

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Sakura dengan ketus.

"Sakura, dengar ya. Aku tau kau itu tidak pandai memasak, jadi kuberikan buku resep ini padamu karena aku lebih jago memasak dibandingkan kau." Ino bicara dengan mengibaskan rambutnya yang diikat satu itu.

Tiga sudut siku muncul di jidat lebar Sakura. Sakura sangat tidak suka kalau ada yang meremehkannya.

"Ino _pig_! Jangan meremehkanku! Aku bisa membuat cokelat untuk Sasuke-kun tanpa harus membaca buku resep bodohmu itu!" Sakura melempar buku itu tepat di wajah Ino, lalu dia segera pergi dari ruangan bernuansa putih tersebut.

Ino menggeram kesal atas perbuatan Sakura yang telah membuat mukanya merah karena ditabok buku yang tebalnya dua centi, tapi sejurus kemudian senyum puas mengembang di bibirnya.

"Yeah… pada akhirnya walaupun mengorbankan wajah cantikku, si jidat lebar mau menyatakan cintanya juga," ucapnya sambil bercermin.

***Hot Chocolate Love***

Besoknya adalah hari yang telah ditunggu-tunggu oleh kebanyakan gadis di dunia, ya hari _valentine_. Banyak anak gadis yang sudah bangun pagi-pagi untuk membuat cokelat yang akan mereka berikan kepada laki-laki yang mereka sukai, sayangi bahkan mereka cintai. Lain halnya dengan gadis _pink_ yang masih berbaring di balik selimut di atas kasurnya, Sakura Haruno.

Sakura terkadang memosisikan badannya berbaring ke kiri, lalu dia pindah lagi ke kanan. Dia berpikir keras, terlihat dari alisnya yang tertaut dan beberapa lipatan di jidatnya. Sakura merubah posisinya lagi jadi terlentang.

"Apa aku harus membuat cokelat untuk Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Tidak ah! Nanti kalau aku ditolak, bagaimana?" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, nanti Ino _pig_ semakin mengejekku karna aku tidak bisa membuat cokelat!" Sakura bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Kalau aku membuat cokelat dan cokelat itu gagal, jangan-jangan nanti bisa membunuh Sasuke-kun!" Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya saking stressnya.

"Tidak, tidak! Aku pasti bisa membuatnya asalkan penuh dengan rasa cinta yang akan kusampaikan pada Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura dengan semangat dan mengepalkan tangannya di udara.

Sakura segera bangun dari kasurnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi, dia akan pergi ke supermarket pagi ini untuk memebeli bahan-bahan eksperimennya dalam membuat cokelat yang penuh rasa cinta membara dari dalam hatinya.

**Neol cheoum bon sunganbuteo**

**Manjigo shipeonabwa gajigo shipeo**

**Chocolate love yosul gateun**

**Saeroun maeryeok gabuhal su itgeni**

**Dodohage saechimhage neol gamchugo isseo**

**Ireo neuggim cheoeumingeol bbajyeo beoryeojyo**

Sakura sudah sampai di supermarket. Dia segera mencari bahan-bahan yang akan dia gunakan untuk membuat cokelat.

Sakura sampai di rak yang berisi cokelat-cokelat batangan yang besar untuk diolah lagi menjadi cokelat. Ketika Sakura memasukkan sebuah cokelat ke dalam _trolly_-nya, dia mendengar seseorang menyapanya.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu,_ Sakura-san."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. "Sai? _Ohayo._ Sedang apa kau pagi-pagi di sini?"

"Aku sedang berbelanja membeli bahan makanan yang sudah habis di dalam kulkasku," jawab Sai dengan tersenyum palsu. Sakura mengangguk dan kembali melihat-lihat cokelat yang ada di dalam rak.

Sai melirik cokelat besar yang ada di _trolly_ Sakura. "Kau ingin membuat cokelat _valentine,_ Sakura-san?"

Sakura menoleh pada Sai dan tersenyum manis. "Ya."

"_Aigoo~_ kasihan sekali yang akan mendapatkan cokelatmu. Kuharap dia tidak sampai diare tujuh hari tujuh malam." Sai berkata dengan _innocent_ tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Urat di dahi Sakura berkedut-kedut. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat dan kemudian…

BUAG!

Sai terjungkang ke belakang setelah mendapatkan bogem mentah ala Sakura Haruno.

**Oh**

**I got you baby, I call, I call it chocolate love**

**Neoreul wonhae gajillae dalkom dalkom chocolate love**

Sakura sudah kembali lagi ke apartemennya. Dia menuju dapur dan meletakkan dua plastik besar belanjaannya di atas meja dapur.

Sakura memakai celemek merah muda bergambar buah strawberry kesukaannya. Dia mengikat kepalanya dengan kain yang di lilit-lilit, berarti dia akan semangat untuk membuat cokelat.

Sakura menyiapkan peralatan yang akan dipakai dan menyusunnya dengan rapi. Dia mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang ada di dalam kantong plastik.

Sakura menepuk tangannya. "Baiklah, ayo kita mulai, Sakura Haruno!" seru Sakura dengan semangat dan mulai membuat cokelat.

**Meotjidan mallo bujokhan gwol**

**Moduga nollal geoya sseureojil geoya**

**Chocolate love brand new world**

**Hanmadiro da seol myeon hal su obneun geol**

**Mushimhage nalkarobge yuhokhago isseo**

**Ireon neuggim cheoumin geol na noka beoryeojyo**

Waktu terus berlalu dan tanpa terasa sudah menunjukkan pukul 04.00 sore. Sakura sudah selesai membuat cokelatnya dan membungkus cokelat itu dengan rapi setelah menunggu cokelat itu beku dalam waktu enam jam.

Sakura memakaikan pita biru di kotak cokelat yang dibungkus dengan bungkus kado berwarna merah dengan gambar hati.

"Selesai!" seru Sakura riang dan tersenyum lebar.

Sakura segera melepas celemeknya dan ikatan kepala, lalu pergi dari apartemen tanpa memedulikan dapurnya yang sudah berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Sakura hanya membuat cokelat itu sekali tanpa mengulang dan mencicipinya terlebih dahulu. 'Yang penting cokelat ini kubuat dengan segenap cintaku.' Begitu katanya ketika membuat cokelat tersebut.

Sakura berjalan menuju rumah Sasuke. Di tengah perjalanan dia bertemu Karin yang sedang membawa sebuah kotak besar. Sakura yakin yang Karin bawa adalah cokelat.

"Hay, Karin-san," sapa Sakura ramah. Sakura melirik kotak yang Karin bawa dan benar dugaannya itu adalah cokelat yang sangat indah bentuknya dan terlihat sangat lezat. Sakura bisa melihat karena kotak itu transparan.

"Hay juga, Sakura-san. Sepertinya kau juga membawa cokelat ya? Untuk siapa? Jangan bilang untuk Sasuke. Sepertinya cokelatmu itu terlalu biasa jika diberikan untuk Sasuke." Karin mengejek Sakura disertai dengan senyum liciknya.

Dahi Sakura kembali berkedut karena kesal, tapi dia memilih untuk bersabar menghadapi makhluk yang satu ini.

"Tidak masalah terlalu biasa atau luar biasa cokelat yang kubuat, yang terpenting 'kan Sasuke menerima cokelatku atau tidak. Lagipula aku sudah membuatnya dengan segenap hatiku." Sakura menatap tajam Karin, "daripada cokelat yang terlihat luar biasa namun tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Sasuke." Sakura melirik cokelat Karin.

Mengerti arti lirikan Sakura, Karin menggeram kesal. "Kau!"

"Karin, hey!" seseorang berteriak memanggil Karin dan dia berlari mendekat ke arah Karin dan Sakura.

"Sedang apa kau, Suigetsu?" tanya Karin dengan ketus dan menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot dari tulang hidungnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu!" sahut Suigetsu dengan kesal, lalu dia menoleh ke Sakura. "Hay, Sakura-san," sapanya ramah berbeda dengan caranya bicara pada Karin dan hal itu membuat Karin jengkel. Sakura menjawabnya dengan tersenyum.

"Hey, Sui bodoh! Kenapa kalau kau bicara dengannya lemah lembut sedangkan padaku selalu kasar, hah?" bentak Karin.

"Itu karena kau selalu ketus padaku," jawab Suigetsu enteng, dia melihat kotak yang dibawa Karin dan tergoda untuk memakan cokelatnya Karin.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Ini untuk Sasuke, tau!" Karin memeluk erat kotak cokelatnya. Sakura menjadi penonton melihat pertengkaran Karin dan Suigetsu yang sudah biasa.

"Buatku mana?"

"Tidak ada!"

"Kok begitu? Itu tidak adil!"

"Biar saja! Aku tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk memberikanmu cokelat!"

Karena kesal tidak diberikan cokelat oleh Karin, Suigetsu merebut kotak cokelat yang sedang dipegang Karin. Lalu dia membukanya dan memakan cokelat itu membuat Karin marah, terlihat dari mukanya yang merah karena kesal. Suigetsu lari sambil membawa cokelat Karin.

"Suigetsu bodoh! Kembalikan cokelatku!" teriak Karin dan mengejar Suigetsu. Sakura _sweatdrop_ melihat pasangan itu.

Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah Sasuke. Dia terkadang bersenandung kecil sambil berlari-lari kecil. Ketika di taman, dia melihat anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain bersama teman-temannya.

Dia melihat tiga orang anak seperti _photo copy_ dia, Sasuke dan Naruto. Tiga anak itu sedang bermain bersama. Terlihat anak yang berambut pirang seperti Naruto sedang mengumpat-umpat anak berambut perak. Anak berambut perak tidak memedulikan si anak berambut pirang. Anak perempuan berambut merah menengahi keduanya namun kemudian dia malah menyalahkan si anak berambut pirang. Sakura tertawa kecil melihatnya.

**Oh!**

**I got you baby, I call, I call it chocolate love**

**Neoreul wonhae gajillae ajjil ajjil chocolate love**

**I got you baby, I call, I call it chocolate love**

**Neoreul wonhae gajillae dalkom dalkom chocolate love**

Sakura melihat langit yang sangat cerah. Dia melihat sebuah awan dan membayangkannya menjadi wajah Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum memandang awan putih itu. Beberapa detik kemudian dahinya berkerut lagi dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi masam.

"Nanti bagaimana caranya aku menyatakan perasaanku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Sakura berjalan lesu menuju sebuah bangku taman di bawah pohon Sakura. Dia menghela napas berat memikirkan kata-kata yang pantas dia ucapkan untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Sakura memutuskan untuk latihan terlebih dahulu sebelum menyerahkan cokelat itu dan menyatakan cintanya.

Sakura berdiri dari duduknya, dia membungkuk sambil menyerahkan cokelatnya, "Sasuke-kun, terima cokelatku ini. Aku mencintaimu!" teriaknya.

Sakura berdiri tegak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, tidak. Itu terlalu bersemangat."

"Sasuke-kun, maukah kau menerima cokelatku? Aku membuatnya dengan segenap cinta." Sakura menyodorkan cokelat dengan kedua tangan dan ekspresi yang malu-malu.

"Tidak, tidak. Itu menjijikan! Sasuke-kun pasti langsung kabur!" Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya lagi karena frustasi. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu sehingga membuat dia jatuh terduduk dengan lemas di bangku taman.

"Sasuke-kun 'kan tidak suka makanan manis. Aaaaarrrghhh!" jerit Sakura sambil mejambak rambutnya.

"Sakura-chan, sedang apa kau di sini sambil menjambak rambutmu?" suara seseorang berhasil menghentikan kegiatan jambak-menjambak rambut yang dilakukan Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto? Ah! Aku tadi sedang memijat kepalaku dengan cara menarik rambutku. Iya betul seperti itu! Ha ha ha…" kilah Sakura dengan tertawa kaku.

Walaupun agak ragu dengan jawaban Sakura, Naruto pun mengangguk dan duduk di samping Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, kau rapi sekali. Mau ke mana?" Naruto memerhatikan penampilan Sakura yang memakai baju terusan berwana biru muda di atas lutut sedikit dengan lengan panjang. Dia juga memakai _high heels _hitam.

"Ke rumah Sasuke-kun. Kenapa?"

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar jawaban Sakura. 'Tidaaak! Sakura-chan berdandan cantik seperti ini untuk bertemu dengan teme! Seharusnya dia berdandan cantik untuk bertemu denganku!' batin Naruto menjerit histeris sambil menangis, sedangkan aslinya diliputi aura suram yang kelam.

Sakura memandang heran Naruto, kemudian dia menepuk bahu Naruto. "Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?"

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan wajah yang sangat sedih dan terlihat suram. Sakura kaget melihatnya. "Sakura-chan, seharusnya kau mengatakan ingin bertemu denganku bukan bertemu dengan teme!"

Pletak!

Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto dan menumbuhkan sebuah benjolan dikepala duriannya. Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan mimpi, baka!" omel Sakura.

"_Itte…_ Sakura-chan, kau tega sekali padaku. Lagipula percuma saja kau berdandan secantik itu jika ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke karena Sasuke sedang ada misi bersama anbu yang lain." Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya yang dijitak Sakura.

Sakura terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dia menatap Naruto tidak percaya. "Ke mana dan kapan?"

"Ke Iwagakure, sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Mungkin dia pulang besok." Naruto melihat kotak yang tergeletak di bangku dekat Sakura.

Ekspresi Sakura berubah menjadi sedih. Dia menghela napas berat dan menunduk.

"Sakura-chan, itu cokelat buatku ya?" Naruto baru saja menyentuh kotak itu namun gerakan Sakura sangat cepat dalam merebut kotak itu dari Naruto dan…

Buag! Tuiiiinggg…

"Sakura-chaaaa~n!" Naruto dishannaro Sakura karena telah berani menyentuh kotak cokelat buat Sasuke.

**Oh geudaen jebeob swipjin anhaboyeo hajiman neuggimi wayo**

**Romantic hage chocolate cehoreom o geureohke naege wayo**

**Oh geudaen jebeob swipjin anhaboyeo hajiman neuggimi wayo**

**Romantic hage chocolate cehoreom o geureohke naege wayo**

Sakura berjalan terseok-seok entah mau ke mana. Yang jelas kini hatinya sedang bingung mau diapakan cokelat yang sedang dia pegang sekarang ini?

***Hot Chocolate Love***

Tap… tap… tap…

Sasuke bersama tiga anbu yang lain melompat dari satu batang pohon ke batang pohon yang lain. Wajah tampannya tertutup oleh topeng anbu bergambar anjing.

Sasuke dan anbu yang lain baru saja menyelesaikan misinya di Iwagakure, padahal anbu yang lain memperkirakan akan pulang besok, namun karena kemampuan sharingan Sasuke yang hebat, mereka bisa pulang lebih cepat satu hari.

Keempat anbu yang melompat-lompat di belakang Sasuke terdengar sedang membicarakan sesuatu sambil terkadang tertawa. Seorang anbu dengan topeng kucing mencoba menyamakan posisinya dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, _arigatou_ karena sharinganmu kita bisa pulang cepat."

"Hn."

Seorang anbu dengan topeng harimau menyamai lompatan Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, berkatmu aku bisa merayakan _valentine_ dengan pacarku. _Arigatou_…"

"_Valentine_?" gumam Sasuke pelan.

Seorang anbu yang di belakang juga ikutan bicara. "Apa aku dapat cokelat ya tahun ini?" seorang anbu yang memakai topeng kucing yang satu lagi bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Cokelat?" gumam Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Sasuke-kun, aku yakin kau akan dapat cokelat banyak sekali." Anbu yang memakai topeng harimau bicara sambil memandang Sasuke yang terus fokus melompat dari satu batang ke batang pohon yang lain.

"Tch. Aku tidak suka makanan manis," jawab Sasuke dengan datar.

"_Aigoo~_ sayang sekali…" ucap si anbu yang memakai topeng harimau.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Sasuke mempercepat lompatannya dan ketiga anbu yang lain mengikutinya dari belakang.

'Valentine? Cokelat? Cih!' batin Sasuke.

***Hot Chocolate Love***

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya dan tanpa dia tahu, kakinya sudah menuntunnya ke tempat latihan di mana tim tujuh berlatih dulu. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang ke sekelilingnya. Dia tersenyum getir memandang tempat latihan saat tim tujuh dulu. Sungguh, dia merindukan berlatih bersama-sama lagi dengan Sasuke, Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura duduk di bawah pohon dan memandang langit yang sudah berubah menjadi oranye. Apakah usahanya akan sia-sia saja dalam membuat cokelat ini untuk Sasuke? Kalau ingin diberikan besok, apa alasannya? Setidaknya kalau diberikan hari ini masih ada alasan karena hari ini adalah hari _valentine_.

Sakura kembali berpikir, jika pun hari _valentine_, apa Sasuke akan menerima cokelatnya? Secara Sasuke tidak suka makanan manis. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, menyerah. Ya, dia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk memakan cokelat itu.

Saat Sakura membuka bungkus kotak cokelat itu, dia mendengar suara dibalik semak-semak yang ada di belakangnya. Sakura langsung mengambil sikap awas dan masuk ke dalam semak-semak.

Sakura terus berjalan, entahlah kakinya membawanya ke mana, yang jelas dia sudah berada di dalam hutan. Sakura sampai di sebuah tempat yang terdapat beberapa pohon besar yang dipasangi sasaran tembak kunai. Sakura tidak asing dengan tempat ini, karena ini adalah tempat Sasuke dan Itachi latihan melempar kunai dulu.

Sakura mencoba masuk lebih dalam dan dia melihat seseorang yang sedang tiduran di bawah salah satu pohon. Sakura langsung bersembunyi dibalik pohon.

Sakura sangat mengenali sosok itu. Sosok itu memakai kaos anbu hitam dengan lambang uchiha di bagian dada kirinya. Topeng anbu bergambar anjing dia letakkan di samping kanannya.

Sakura mengamati sosok itu yang sedang tertidur dengan tenangnya di bawah pohon. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang dan tetap tampan. Dialah sosok yang ia cari sejak tadi, Sasuke Uchiha.

'Apa aku harus menyerahkan cokelatku sekarang? Tapi kelihatannya dia lelah sekali. Tapi kalau bukan sekarang kapan lagi? Tapi kalau cokelatku ditolak bagaimana? Aigoo~ perasaanku nanti juga ditolak! Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana?' _inner _Sakura sedang berpikir khawatir dan menimang-nimang akan memberikan cokelatanya atau tidak.

Sakura menelan ludahnya, kemudian berbisik pelan. "Sebaiknya aku pulang saja." Baru saja Sakura membalikkan badannya, tiba-tiba sudah ada Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget. 'Cepat sekali!' batin Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan datar.

Sakura gelagapan, bingung mau menjawab apa. Tapi karena sudah tertangkap basah, lebih baik langsung dibasahin saja semuanya.

Sakura menyodorkan kotak cokelat yang bungkusnya sudah dibuka oleh Sakura kepada Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, terimalah cokelatku ini! Ini kubuat tulus dari hatiku!" Sakura membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat sambil menyodorkan kotak cokelat.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat kotak cokelat yang bungkusnya sudah terbuka itu.

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban apa-apa dan kotak cokelat di tangannya yang tidak kunjung di ambil oleh Sasuke, Sakura kembali berdiri tegak dan memandangi cokelatnya.

"Ha ha ha… _gomen,_ Sasuke-kun. Aku tau kok kau tidak suka makanan manis. Jadi lupakan saja kata-kataku tadi, biar aku makan saja sendiri cokelat ini," kata Sakura dengan canggung, Sasuke hanya terus memerhatikan Sakura dalam diam.

Baru saja Sakura memasukkan satu cokelat ke dalam mulut dengan tangan kanannya, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan kanan Sakura dan mencium Sakura. Sakura terkejut dengan aksi Sasuke. Sasuke mengeluarkan lidahnya dan masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura. Dia mengambil cokelat yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Sakura berdiri mematung menyadari apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Wajahnya sudah semerah lobster rebus. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian…

Hoeks!

Sakura dan Sasuke terduduk sambil membuang cokelat yang ada di mulut mereka.

"Kenapa rasanya pedas?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn!" Sasuke duduk bersila di depan Sakura yang duduk bersimpuh.

"_Gomen,_ Sasuke-kun. Karena tidak enak, sebaiknya tidak usah dimakan." Sakura melihat Sasuke dengan khawatir.

"Hn, tak apa." Sasuke mengambil kotak cokelat dari tangan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Sakura tersipu saat mengatakannya.

Sasuke tersenyum menatap Sakura, sungguh senyum yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan oleh Sasuke. "Aku juga mencintaimu," ucapnya. Sakura tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya.

Sasuke memakan satu cokelat lagi dan itu membuat Sakura panik. "Sasuke-kun! Jangan makan lagi co—hmmpphh…" Sasuke langsung mengunci mulut Sakura dengan bibirnya dan membagi rasa cokelat yang pedas itu di antara mereka berdua.

**I got you baby, I call, I call it chocolate love**

**Neoreul wonhae gajillae ajjil ajjil chocolate love**

**I got you baby, I call, I call it chocolate love**

**Neoreul wonhae gajillae dalkom dalkom chocolate love**

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura melepaskan bibirnya dari ciuman mereka membuat Sasuke seikit kecewa.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke setengah malas.

"Ini kunamakan _Hot Chocolate Love_," kata Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya.

"Hn." Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Sakura dan mereka terus berciuman hingga cokelat pedas yang Sakura buat habis atau sampai tidak ada yang tahu hingga kapan Sasuke melepaskan Sakura dalam ciumannya.

**FIN**

**A/N:** Annyeong haseyo! Akhirnya saya bikin fict dengan lagu SNSD yang judulnya Chocolate Love ini! Saya udah dapet idenya jauh sebelum valentine dan saya sengaja bikinnya buat valentine. Walaupun valentine udah lewat tapi gak apa-apa ya baru publish sekarang dikarenakan banyak factor x yang menghambat *alah*

Mian hae kalo rada gak nyambung ya cerita sama lagunya. Fufufu… *innocent*

Gimana pendapat readers soal fict saya yang satu ini? Oneshot pertama saya yang abal. Ha ha ha… *tertawa canggung*

Tto bwa yo di fict saya yang lainnya. fufufu…

**Review? Kamsa hamnida ^o^**


End file.
